Temari
22 Epilog: 33 |bday=23. August |bday=23. August |geschlecht=weiblich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 157,3 cm-159,3 cm Part 2: 165 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 44,5 kg-44,9 kg Part 2: 47,9 kg |b-gr=0 |familie=Rasa (Vater) Karura (Mutter) Yashamaru (Onkel) Gaara (Bruder) Kankurou (Bruder) Shikamaru Nara (Ehemann) Shikadai Nara (Sohn) |manga=35 |anime=20 |film=Die Legende des Steins Gelel |special=4. Special |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |novel= Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben |kapitel= Kapitel 3 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=53-004 |nrang=Jonin |genin=12 |chunin=17 |jonin= |meister=Baki |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente=Fuuton |waffen=Fächer |sonstiges=ursprünglich aus Sunagakure |srang=0 |arang=3 |brang=6 |crang=13 |drang=17 }} Allgemeines Temari (Temari = eine Art Spielball oder eine spezielle Art Sushi) ist ein Jonin aus Sunagakure und die große Schwester von Kankurou und Gaara. Sie ist die Tochter des vierten Kazekage. Sie gilt als starke, intelligente und eigensinnige Kunoichi, gegenüber Feinden ist sie gefühlskalt und grausam. Als Waffe benutzt sie einen großen Fächer, mit dem sie riesige Wirbelstürme erzeugen kann, generell lässt sich sagen, dass ihr Kampfstil eher auf den Fernkampf ausgelegt ist. Früher war das Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder Gaara von Angst geprägt, heute hat sie jedoch ein liebevolles Verhältnis zu ihm. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|Temari sehr jung Unter den drei Suna-Geschwistern hat sie die größte äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter Karura. Temari hat blaue-grüne Augen und blonde Haare, die sie schon als Kind zu vier Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte. In jungen Jahren trug sie ein einfaches, schwarzes Oberteil mit weitem Kragen und eine Hose. Ihren Fächer besaß sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht. Als Genin thumb|left|Temari als Genin Als Genin trägt sie immer einen großen Fächer bei sich, den sie seit dem Treffen der Kage aber in einer Schriftrolle aufbewahrt. Ihr Stirnband trägt sie um den Hals. Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung hat sie einen weißen Anzug mit Rockunterteil an, um die Hüfte hat sie einen roten Gürtel gebunden. Die Ärmel ihres Oberteils sind hochgekrempelt. Unter ihrem Anzug trägt sie schwarze Unterbekleidung, die an den Schultern zum Vorschein kommt. Als sie zur Unterstützung des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams gesandt wird, sieht man sie in einem langärmligen fliederfarbenen Oberteil, dass sie mit einem schwarzen Rock kombiniert. Darüber trägt sie eine Art metallenen Brustschutz, den sie mit einem roten Tuch mit großer Schleife festgebunden hat. An ihrem linken Ober- und rechten Unterschenkel hat sie rötliche Feinwäsche. Als Jonin Als Jonin trägt sie ein langes schwarzes Kleid mit einem großen roten Tuch um ihren Bauch sowie schwarze Handschuhe und schwarze Ninjaschuhe. Ihr Stirnband trägt sie nun auf der Stirn. Es ist zu beobachten, dass ihr Blick im Vergleich zu früher wesentlich sanfter geworden ist. Das Treffen der Kage Zum Treffen der Kage trägt sie einmal mehr ein anderes Outfit, diesmal ein wesentlich kürzeres Kleid, hohe Stiefel mit Schienbeinschützern, sowie andere Handschuhe, die etwas femininer wirken. Sie hat sich zwei große Hüfttaschen zugelegt und hüllt sich in ein großes Tuch. Außerdem scheint sie ihren Brustschutz wieder für sich entdeckt zu haben. The Last thumb|left|114px|Temari mit 22 Jahren Auch mit 22 Jahren trägt sie weiterhin einen Brustschutz, um welchen ein rotes Band gewickelt ist. Darunter ein fliederfarbenes, langärmliges Oberteil, passend dazu einen dunkleren, knielangen Rock. Dieser garantiert durch einen großen Schlitz Beinfreiheit und gibt den Blick auf einen kurzen Minirock frei. Statt Netzstrümpfen trägt sie nun stiefelettenartige Ninjaschuhe und auch ihre Hände sind von blauen Handschonern mit Fingerausschnitt bedeckt. Ihre sonst vier Zöpfe hat sie nun auf zwei reduziert, welche wesentlich länger sind und ihr Pony liegt nun zum Großteil glattgestrichen auf der rechten Seite. Außerdem hat Temari sich wieder dazu entschieden, ihren Fächer außerhalb der Schriftrolle, auf ihrem Rücken, aufzubewahren. Epilog Im Epilog hat sich ihre Erscheinung nur geringfügig geändert, denn ihre Haare trägt sie nun wieder zu vier Zöpfen, jedoch streicht sie ihren Pony jetzt komplett zur rechten Seite. Ein lilafarbener Kimono ersetzt die alte Kleidung. Charakter Temari ist ein echter Wildfang, auch wenn sie im zweiten Teil der Saga etwas ruhiger geworden ist. Sie gilt als intelligent, stur, selbstbewusst und eigensinnig und nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund. Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung schien sie es zu genießen, dass ihr Team von den anderen gefürchtet wurde und gab sich siegessicher. Sie gibt sich gerne cool und abgebrüht, was sich daran zeigt, dass sie Shikamarus Sorge um seine Teamkameraden als kindisch abtat, da ein Shinobi auf den Verlust seiner Kameraden vorbereitet sein sollte. Feinden gegenüber ist sie gefühlskalt und grausam und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, ihre Gegner ernsthaft zu verletzen. Jedoch hat sie auch eine weiche Seite, die sich vor allem im Umgang mit ihrem Bruder Gaara zeigt. Nach seiner Entführung war sie sehr besorgt und ist ihm gegenüber sehr fürsorglich. Ihr Verhältnis zu ihren Geschwistern hat sich generell sehr gewandelt, ist es in Part I noch von Kälte und Angst geprägt, wird es im zweiten Teil sehr viel liebevoller und humaner. Verhältnis zu Gaara und Kankurou thumb|left|Die Geschwister bei der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Die Beziehung zu ihren Geschwistern, vor allem zu Gaara, hat sich von Part I zu Part II stark gewandelt. Zu Zeiten der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung herrschte zwischen den Geschwistern ein Klima des Hasses und der Angst. Zu Beiden schien sie keinen guten Draht zu haben, Kankurou und sie haben ein sehr abgekühltes Verhältnis und vor Gaara haben beide große Angst. Sie halten Gaara für ein grausames, unkontrolliertes Ungeheuer, dass andere zum Spaß tötet, ein Bild, das Gaara nur allzusehr gefällt und welches er durch sein Handeln noch bestärkt. Sie beide sehen in Gaara eher das Monster, das in ihm steckt, als einen Menschen oder gar einen Bruder. Mit dem von Teil 1 zu 2 stattfindenden menschlichen Wandel Gaaras ändert sich auch der Umgang der Geschwister untereinander. Alle Drei pflegen nun ein herzliches Verhältnis, die Angst ist Geschwisterliebe gewichen. So ist sie nun voller Sorge um ihren entführten Bruder und den vergifteten Kankurou und freut sich von ganzem Herzen, als Sakura Kankurou heilen kann und ist nicht minder glücklich Gaara wieder in Sicherheit zu wissen. Sie ist nun bereit, alles für ihre Geschwister zu riskieren. Verhältnis zu Shikamaru thumb|left|Shikamaru und Temari thumb|right|Temaris Sohn Shikadai In der Welt von Naruto, in der es, abgesehen von den beiden Liebesdreiecken Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura und Naruto-Sakura-Hinata, eigentlich kaum Raum für Romanzen gibt, stellen Shikamaru und Temari eine Ausnahme dar. Obwohl die beiden kein Paar sind und auf Narutos Anfrage, ob die beiden auf einem Date seien, dies heftig verneinten und behaupten, dass der andere nicht sein Typ sei, treten die beiden doch erstaunlich häufig zusammen auf und es gibt immer wieder Anspielungen in Manga und Anime. Zunächst treffen die beiden als Gegner in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung aufeinander, wo Shikamaru sie faktisch besiegt, den Kampf jedoch aufgibt, weswegen dieser als Sieg für Temari gewertet wird. Danach rettet sie ihm während der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission das Leben und zeigt Verständnis für ihn, als dieser von seinem Vater wegen seiner schlechten Teamführung in Frage gestellt wird. Bei ihrem Aufbruch sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn beschützen werde, sollte er nochmals in Not geraten. In Shippuuden leiten die beiden die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und werden von Naruto beim Spazieren durch Konoha gesehen, was dieser als Date interpretiert, von beiden jedoch verneint wird. Temari sagt Shikamaru auch, er solle sich anstrengen und zu ihr aufschließen, indem er den Rang eines Jonin erreicht. Während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges sind beide in derselben Division und Temari sagt ihm, er solle möglichst am Leben bleiben. Obwohl Temari sonst eher rüde ist, zeigt sie Shikamaru gegenüber eine erstaunlich sanfte Seite von sich und auch Shikamaru geleitet sie auffällig oft durchs Dorf, obwohl er ihren Charakter eigentlich als dominant und nervig empfindet. Auch in Shikamaru Hiden oder Konoha Hiden besteht zwischen den beiden ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis, welches langsam zu einer Liebesbeziehung reift. So fragt Shikamaru Temari in Shikamaru Hiden, wenn auch etwas unbeholfen, nach einem Date, welches auch stattfindet. Wenig später, in Konoha Hiden, amüsieren sich beide nicht ganz freiwillig einen Abend lang in verschiedenen Resorts, da Shikamaru eine weibliche Begleitung braucht. Es entstehen mehrmals romantische Situationen, welche beide jedoch nicht zu nutzen wissen. So sorgt die Dunkelheit der Nacht und die spärliche Beleuchtung für eine romantische Atmosphäre und Temaris Gefühle für Shikamaru zeigen sich, als sie ungewöhnlich verlegen wird. Auch sorgen sie sich um den jeweils Anderen und bemerken sofort, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. So ist Temari in Shikamaru Hiden wütend, als Shikamaru ihr nicht sagen will, was mit ihm los ist und dieser wundert sich über Temaris ungewöhnliche Verlegenheit während ihres Ausfluges. Die junge Frau scheint ihm oft ihre sanfte Seite zu zeigen, da Shikamaru ihr Lächeln vermisst, welches für ihn mittlerweile so normal ist. Im Epilog wird ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, Shikadai Nara, gezeigt. Sie sind nun ein Paar und Temari hat Sunagakure für Shikamaru verlassen. Temaris Missionen Temari während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung left|thumb|Shikamaru ist bereit zu kämpfen Während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung fällt Temari als kalt und brutal auf. Als Konohamaru vor Beginn der Prüfungen in Kankurou hineinläuft und dieser einen Streit anfangen will, versucht sie zunächst ihn zurückzuhalten, beschließt dann aber, sich aus der Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Als Sasuke eingreift, fühlt sie sich sofort zu ihm hingezogen, dieser beachtet sie jedoch nicht. Nachdem sie Team 7 über Sinn und Zweck der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung aufgeklärt hat, zieht sie sich mit ihren Geschwistern zurück. Während der schriftlichen Prüfung lässt sie sich von Kankurou einen Spickzettel geben, nachdem dieser Karasu als Prüfer getarnt hatte und besteht mit ihrem gesamten Team. Die zweite Prüfung besteht Team Gaara in der Rekordzeit von 97 Minuten, vier Stunden unter dem alten Rekord. Hier zeigt sich zum ersten Mal, dass sie panische Angst vor Gaara hat, der damit droht, sie umzubringen, sollte sie ihn behindern. Während der Ausscheidungskämpfe besiegt sie Tenten in einem einseitigen Kampf ohne nervös zu werden und sich anzustrengen. Beim dritten Test der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung muss sie gegen Shikamaru Nara kämpfen und ist sich anfangs ihrer Sache sehr sicher. Jedoch stellt dieser sich als genialer Stratege heraus, der es schafft, sie an den Rand einer Niederlage zu bringen. Jedoch gibt er auf, da er zuviel Chakra verbraucht hat, um die nächste Runde zu bestehen. So schafft sie es, eine Runde vorzurücken, jedoch wurde die Prüfung wegen des Angriffs von Suna und Oto abgebrochen. Der Angriff auf Konoha Als die Suna-Shinobi mit den Shinobi aus Otogakure während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Konohagakure überfallen, hat sie den Auftrag, sich mit Kankurou und Gaara zurückzuziehen, da dieser zuviel Chakra vebraucht hatte und die Operation nicht wie geplant durchgeführt werden konnte. Während Kankurou Shino aufhält, trägt sie Gaara, bis dieser aufwacht. Als er Sasuke entdeckt, schlägt er sie weg und beginnt sich mehr und mehr in Shukaku zu verwandeln. Temari ist von dieser Entwicklung schockiert und zutiefst verängstigt, da ihr Bruder in diesem Zustand mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sich verliert und billigend in Kauf nimmt, dass seine Schwester bei einem seiner Angriffe getötet wird. Nach seiner Niederlage gegen Naruto beschließt Gaara, sich von Grund auf zu ändern und entschuldigt sich bei seinen Geschwistern für sein Verhalten. Wenig später kapituliert Suna bedingungslos. Sasuke verlässt Konohagakure left|thumb|Unerwartete Hilfe von Temari Als Sasuke Konoha verlässt, spielen die Geschwister aus Suna wieder eine wichtige Rolle, dieses Mal als Verbündete von Konohagakure. Nachdem das Sasuke-Rettungs-Team losgeschickt wurde, um ihn zurückzuholen, müssen sie sich einer Reihe von Kämpfen stellen. Während Choji und Neji ihre Gegner ausschalten können, stehen Lee, Kiba und Shikamaru kurz vor einer Niederlage. Während Gaara Lee und Kankurou Kiba unterstützt, eilt sie Shikamaru in seinem Kampf gegen Tayuya zu Hilfe. Shikamaru ist anfangs skeptisch, ob sie ihm wirklich helfen könne, jedoch schafft sie es schnell, ihre Gegnerin zu besiegen. Nach der gescheiterten Rettungsmission wartet sie mit Shikamaru im Konoha-Krankenhaus auf die Nachricht über den Zustand seiner Kameraden. Shikamaru glaubt, es sei seine Schuld, dass seine Teampartner so schwer verletzt wurden und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er ein schlechter Truppenführer sei, sogar seine Fähigkeiten als Shinobi stellt er in Frage. Temari hat für diese Form von Schuld- und Mitgefühl kein Verständnis, sie sagt, man werde darauf ausgebildet, den Verlust seiner Teamkameraden zu kompensieren, da dies zum Shinobi-Dasein dazugehöre. Nachdem Shikamaru die Geschwister verabschiedet, sagt sie ihm noch, dass sie ihn wieder retten werde, sollte er in Not geraten. Entführung Gaaras right|thumb|Nach der erfolgreichen Rettung Gaaras Zweieinhalb Jahre nach der gescheiterten Rettung Sasukes ist Temari Jonin geworden und beaufsichtigt mit Shikamaru am Anfang von Naruto Shippuuden die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Als sie gerade auf dem Weg zurück nach Suna ist, erfährt sie, dass Gaara, der inzwischen Kazekage geworden ist, von Akatsuki entführt wurde. Daraufhin begleitet sie Team Kakashi nach Suna, wo sie entsetzt feststellen muss, dass Kankurou zu allem Übel auch noch von Sasori vergiftet wurde und im Sterben liegt. Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung schafft es Sakura jedoch, ihn zu retten. Nachdem sich Kakashis Team Informationen beschafft und Gaaras Standort lokalisiert hat, will Temari sie zunächst begleiten, jedoch wird sie gebraucht, um die Grenzen zu sichern. Nachdem sie trotzalledem ihren Dienst absolviert hat, bricht sie mit Ebizou und Kankurou, sowie einigen anderen Suna-Nin auf, um die Konoha-Nin und Chiyo zu unterstützen. Als Gaara von Chiyo wiederbelebt wird, ist sie sehr glücklich, ihren Bruder wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen, den sie längst nicht mehr als Monster sieht. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Kankurou, Temari und Gaara brechen zum Treffen der Kage auf Zum Treffen der Kage wird sie neben Kankurou als Bodyguard für den fünften Kazekage mitgeschickt. Während des Treffens hält sie sich mit den anderen Bodyguards etwas abseits der eigentlichen Versammlung auf, da Leibwächter dort nicht zugelassen sind. Nachdem A das Treffen verlässt, um gegen Sasuke zu kämpfen, schließen sich ihm die Geschwister kurz darauf an, wobei Temari versucht, die Flammen Amaterasus mit ihrem Kamaitachi no Jutsu zu schwächen. Gaara unterbicht den Kampf und versucht Sasuke von seinem Weg abzubringen, da er selbst durch die Finsternis gegangen ist. Sasuke lässt jedoch nicht mit sich reden, und so sehen sich die Suna-Nin gezwungen, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Sie versuchen nun mit Darui zusammen anzugreifen, wobei Temari zum ersten Mal Ookamaitachi einsetzt. Da Sasuke danach die Decke einstürzen lässt, wird der Kampf abgebrochen. Nach dem Abschluss des Treffens bricht sie mit ihren Geschwistern auf, um Kakashi darüber zu informieren, dass er der neue Anwärter auf den Posten des sechsten Hokage ist. Auffällig ist, dass sie anstelle des Fächers, ähnlich wie Kankurou dies mit seinen Puppen handhabt, eine Schriftrolle mit sich trägt, in der ihr Fächer versiegelt ist. Beim zweiten Treffen der Kage, bei dem über den Verbleib der beiden übrigen Bijuu beraten wird, zeigt sie sich als Beraterin von Gaara. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|right|Eine richtige Familie Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Temari der vierten Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Fernkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht sie unter anderem zusammen mit Shikamaru und Choji unter dem Kommando ihres Bruders. Somit kämpft sie als Erstes gegen die wiedererweckten Kage, was unweigerlich zu einem emotionalen Kampf gegen ihren Vater führt. Während diesem ändert sich ihr Blick auf ihren Vater und ihre Mutter radikal und zusammen mit Gaara verzeiht sie beiden für ihre schwere Kindheit. Nachdem die Versiegelung bei allen Kage erfolgreich war, wird sie, zusammen mit der vierten Division, zum finalen Kampf gegen Madara und Obito gerufen. Dieser verläuft jedoch trotz der Hilfe der gesamten Shinobi-Allianz nicht gut und am Ende werden Temari und die ganze Welt vom Mugen Tsukuyomi erfasst. Währenddessen träumt Gaara davon, wie es gewesen wäre, in einer richtigen Familie aufzuwachsen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass auch Temari sich dies wünscht. Nach dem Sieg gegen Kaguya und der Auflösung des Mugen Tsukuyomi setzt Temari ihr normales Leben fort. Zwei Jahre später: Als Repräsentantin Sunagakures bei der Shinobi-Union ist sie zugegen, als der Rat dieser Vereinigung im Eisen-Reich tagt. Zu ihrer anfänglichen Freude trifft sie dort auf Shikamaru, dem Repräsentanten Konohagakures. Als sie ihn jedoch anspricht und fragt, warum er sich so anders und in sich gekehrt verhalte, vertraut er sich ihr nicht an und verletzt sie somit sehr. Wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen entflieht sie der Situation. Zurück in Sunagakure führt sie eine Unterhaltung mit Gaara, welcher ihr anmerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Trotz ihrer Beteuerungen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, gibt Gaara ihr den Befehl, Shinobi zusammenzurufen und in das Reich der Stille aufzubrechen, um Shikamaru dort zu unterstützen. Auch wenn sie selbst es nicht wahrhaben wollte, so möchte sie doch erfahren, was mit Shikamaru bei ihrem letzten Treffen los war - dafür muss sie ihn sprechen. Ohne es offen zu zeigen, freut sie sich über die Unterstützung ihres kleinen Bruders. Im Reich der Stille weckt sie Shikamaru aus Gengos Gen-Jutsu auf und verhindert einen Kampf Shikamarus gegen Sai, indem sie sich Sais annimmt. Sie ermöglicht Shikamaru somit die Verfolgung Gengos, welcher das Ziel dessen Attentats ist. Temari hat dem durch das Gen-Jutsu kontrolliertem Sai jedoch kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen und wird von Sakura gerettet und versorgt. Später ist sie bei Gengos Gefangennahme dabei und trifft Shikamaru wieder, als dieser sich von den Suna-Nin verabschieden will. Dabei bleibt es jedoch nicht - Shikamaru überrascht die perplexe Temari mit der Frage nach einem Date. Diese stimmt sehr umständlich zu und lässt Shikamaru verwirrt zurück. Wenig später begibt sie sich nach Konoha, um Shikamarus Einladung anzunehmen - der erste Schritt ist getan. Konoha Hiden Ein halbes Jahr später befindet sich Temari aus geschäftlichen Gründen in Konohagakure. Dabei begegnet sie ungeplant Shikamaru und Choji, welche für Shikamaru auf der Suche nach einem Hochzeitsgeschenk für Hinata und Naruto sind. Trotz Protesten kommt Choji die Idee, dass sich die beiden die Resorts in Konoha ansehen könnten, um zu beurteilen, ob eines davon für Flitterwochen geeignet ist. Da Shikamaru keine bessere Idee für ein Geschenk hat, fügt er sich. Die Beiden verbringen überraschenderweise einen ungezwungenen, fröhlichen Abend bei den Resorts der heißen Quellen. Dabei verhält sich Temari ungewöhnlich, worauf Shikamaru sie anspricht, diese jedoch davonläuft. Die junge Frau wirkt sehr verlegen, dies legt sich jedoch, als Shikamaru ihr eröffnet, dass sie nicht nach ihren Flitterwochen suchen, sondern nach einem geeigneten Platz für Naruto und Hinatas. Ihnen ist klar, dass sie in dieser Situation, im Dunklen, von nur wenigen Lichtern umgeben, für Außenstehende hätten als Liebespaar gelten können. Zur späteren Hochzeit erscheinen sie zusammen und werden lachend und scherzend gesichtet. }} Epilog Temari zieht nach Konohagakure, um mit Shikamaru zusammen sein zu können. Nach einiger Zeit bekommen sie einen Sohn namens Shikadai Nara und führen ein friedliches Leben als Familie. Als Shino Aburame den Unterricht ein wenig früher beendet, erwartet Temari ihren Sohn Zuhause und tadelt ihn zugleich, dass er seinen Onkel Gaara richtig begrüßen solle. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Temari ist eine Langstreckenkämpferin, die auf den Fernkampf spezialisiert ist. Folglich liegt ihr Tai-Jutsu nicht besonders, obwohl sie sich damit durchaus zu wehren weiß. Fächer thumb|Temaris Fächer Im Kampf nutzt sie stets ihren großen Fächer, mit dem sie in Kombination mit ihrem Fuuton-Element heftige Wirbelstürme erzeugen kann, die mitunter einen ganzen Wald zerstören können. Es ist ihr auch möglich, auf diesem Fächer hockend oder stehend zu schweben und damit den Gegner blitzschnell zu überraschen. Je mehr "Monde" auf ihrem Fächer zu sehen sind, desto breiter wird die Fächerfläche und folglich auch die erzeugten Winde. Jedoch kostet sie dies Mengen an ChakraNaruto Anime, Episode 217 und sie ist schnell erschöpft, sollte sie diese starken Winde öfters anwenden müssen. Temari ist es desweiteren möglich, Geschosse oder ähnliches mit der harten Außenseite ihres geschlossenen Fächers abzuwehren. Diese Waffe ist für sie essentiell, um mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen zu können. Ab dem Treffen der Kage bewahrt sie ihre Waffe in einer Schriftrolle an ihrer Hüfte auf, wahrscheinlich aus praktischen Gründen. Fuuton-Jutsus left|thumb|Die Auswirkungen von Temaris Wirbelsturm Im Kampf bleibt sie meist auf Distanz und hält ihren Gegner mit ihren Fuuton-Angriffen auf Abstand. Diese kann sie als gewaltige Sturmböen, alles schneidende Winde oder sogar Windnetze benutzen. Bei all diesen Angriffen kann sie die Auswirkung steuern, egal ob schwach oder stark. Sie nutzt ihre Stürme auch, um gegnerische Angriffe, egal ob durch Kunais, Shuriken oder Schallwellen, abzuwehren, sodass es dem Gegner meist unmöglich ist, sie anzugreifen, geschweige denn, sich ihr zu nähern. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Darüber hinaus beherrrscht sie das Kuchiyose no Jutsu und hat einen Vertrag mit Wieseln geschlossen. Dieses Wiesel kann sie zusammen mit einem Sturmwind rufen, indem sie Blut an ihren Fächer streicht. Kamatari zerstört mit seiner Klinge alles in seiner Nähe und wirkt verbunden mit einem Sturmwind Temaris verheerend auf Gegner und Umgebung. Intelligenz Temari ist sehr intelligent, obwohl nicht vergleichbar mit Shikamarus Intelligenz, kann sie doch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mithalten und übertrifft andere mit ihrer Fähigkeit, rational über eine Situation nachzudenken und einen Plan zu schmieden. Außerdem kann sie in wenigen Sekunden eine Situation erfassen und daraufhin ihre Chancen einschätzenNaruto Anime, Episode 125. Temaris Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Gaara' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Division 4' Trivia * Laut Konoha Hiden ist sie die stärkste bzw. zweitstärkste Fuuton-Nutzerin der Welt. *Sie trägt bei jedem ihrer Auftritte ein anderes Outfit. *Laut eigener Aussage ist ihr Gegner besiegt, wenn dieser den dritten Mond ihres Fächers sieht. *In der deutschen Übersetzung kam es zu einem Missverständnis, wobei man den Spitznamen "Sabaku no Gaara" (Gaara aus der Wüste) zu seinem Nachnamen (Gaara Sabakuno) machte, doch ist der wahre Nachname von Gaara, Temari und Kankurou nicht bekannt. *Chiyo behauptet fälschlicherweise im deutschen Anime, dass Gaara ihr Enkel sei, jedoch ist sie nicht mit den Geschwistern verwandt, auch wenn sie von allen "Oma" Chiyo genannt wird. *Sie ist die einzige, momentan aktive, Suna-Kunoichi über dem Rang eines Genin. *Sie ist außerdem die schwächste bekannte Jonin, ausgehend vom Fähigkeiten-Parameter. *Sie gilt als mutig und besonnen, früher galt sie als grausam und gleichmütig. *Ihr Hobby ist es, Pflanzen zu beobachten. *Sie isst am liebsten Röstkastanien und Miso-Suppe mit allerlei Sorten Gemüse. **Sie mag hingegen keine Tintenfische und Oktopusse. *Ihre Lieblingsphrase ist "weiter Ausblick". **Ihr Lieblingsspruch ist hingegen "Schärfe die Sichel im Abendrot." *Sie möchte einmal gegen Shikamaru kämpfen. *Sie ist nur acht Monate und 22 Tage älter als ihr Bruder Kankurou. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Film) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu * Shikamaru Hiden - Wolken, die in der Stille der Dunkelheit schweben * Konoha Hiden - Der perfekte Tag für eine Hochzeit Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Suna Kategorie:Team Gaara Kategorie:Kunoichi Kategorie:Temaris Kämpfe